User talk:Bankaibuddy15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alphabet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potatogurl (Talk) 03:03, April 29, 2011 Heyy! I'm just coming to tell you that your doing goood on this Wiki. I'm thinking bout giving you admin rights, if it's alright with you. Your contributions look good, and you're on a lot, so you seem good. I was just gonna see if you want it. Thanks! El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 20:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna watch your contributions 'till tomorow or so and then I'll tell you if your admin (very likly that the awnser is yes.) Just keep on doing your thing. El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 21:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I noticed a LARGE amount of added pages and edits. I decided "WHy wait till tomorow?" And now you admin. El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 00:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I CHALLENGE YOU! I challenge you to Random Tennis! (basically, we each make ONE page and see which one is more random. Whichever is randomer wins that round. There are six rounds.) You tryin' to make me look like a fool? You don't need me to make you look like a fool. 11:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Meow You are now a berocat, or whatever it's called. NYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN! 19:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T FORFEIT! Seriously man, Random Tennis was the best thing that happened to this wiki. Please don't quit on me. You tryin' to make me look like a fool? You don't need me to make you look like a fool. 22:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Response: Busy (Ugly Turtle) Yeeeeeeeep! I'm busy all right (I just got the Mario-chu Badge!) And where is everybody? Nobody has did anything for a while (expesialy PG.) UglyTurtle 21:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL! It's so funny! You have been contributing here for 2 months straight and I only been contributing for a few days, and I'm already tied with you! UglyTurtle 04:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) From, UglyTurtle LOLZ Yeah it's pretty funny (your favorite numero is seriously 619?) Well, It's only a matter of time before I'm an Admin. And Thanks! UglyTurtle 20:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) A Little Aprehensive Thanks BNB15! But I'm not shure if I can handle that much responseablity (Remember, I'm new.) Is there something like an admin but with a little less responseability maybe? Re: Rollback Powers Sounds pretty intresting, I think I'll give it a shot (that way I can prepare to become an Admin.) UglyTurtle 20:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait a Minute (oh and thanks) So can I still be an admin overtime (or is this permant.) Oh and thanks for not blocking me when I was a that certain Wiki Contributer.UglyTurtle 20:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Please Remove The Photo Hey BNB15. May Please remove that photo, it's pretty disturbing (and this might get banned off this sight, perhaps the internet!) I thank you for your cooperation in advance. UglyTurtle 23:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I think the pic you added was fine. I mean, there''s 'probably something worse on this wiki. I wish I were Gary Oak 00:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC)'' WTC! MY FONT WAS ITALIC AND BOLD? YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT! I wish I were Gary Oak 00:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) And YOU can make a change!heS Hallo. We need a 3rd party member to decide which page is moar random in the Random Tennis battle between UglyTurtle and I. My page is here and This is the other page. Oh and if for some reason, you are not an 3rd party member, I will feel stupid. KTHXBAI! I wish I were Gary Oak 00:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Have you Reached a Verdict yet? (Random Tennis.) I understand that both Random Tennis pages are fairly random. But It's been quite some time, have you reached a verdict yet? If not, Please do ASAP (Ok not ASAP but you know what I mean.) Ok, sounds good. It may not be THAT long but it shure seems like it! (PS: that title was Funny! Funny! Funny! Derpy Approves!) Uh, you haven't reached a verdict yet like you promised. Turtle We may have lost the war, but the Batlle Isn't Over Yet! 23:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey man hows it going!!!!!!!!!! :DTotal carnage 23:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i ment what i really ment was now i got it here is what i was tring to do i was tring to put a smile face but failed :DTotal carnage 23:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) its all ok hey lets talk a little bit about ariana huh how about it :D hey i was thinking that template i was tring to put on here i think there is something wrong with your wiki because i was able to put it on every other one but yours so you might want to check that out????????????watch :DTotal carnage 23:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) are you still there?????????????????????/ :DTotal carnage 00:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll try and see what i get i'll let you know what i get :DTotal carnage 00:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I tried it and something happend and i don't know wether its bad or not i'm confused :D let try it again now for the template :D your telling me to talk to an admin when your one wtf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Total carnage 02:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hallo hows it going Total carnage 02:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) oh and a nother thing i talked to a nother admin and they said the emoticons i was tring to put on here was only ment for a diffrent wiki i was on so don't fret ok and by.Total carnage 02:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) You seem to be a music addct Do you like Ice Cube? What about Manu Chao.